Mates
by Savy13
Summary: Fem!Harry Strange things happen when you befriend a werewolf, and the past is dug up again when Ivy sees Remus again before her fifth year.  M for adult themes and cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ivy Potter ran without looking back, the werewolf close behind her. She had just come from the Shrieking Shack where her godfather was proven innocent, and Ron's pet rat had been exposed as the animagus Peter Pettigrew. For a moment, everything seemed to be going perfect. Until the full moon had come up. Sirius had changed into a dog to lure Moony away, only to be rendered unconscious during the fight. Ivy had rushed after them, desperate to save her godfather. Not thinking of anything else to do, she picked up a rock and threw it, hitting the wolf in the head. It turned back to her, furious, and gave out a growl that sent Ivy running.

Now she was fleeing for her life, steadily getting father from the school. But she knew it was no use. The wolf was gaining, and she was surprised he hadn't caught her already. Her heart stopped as she tripped, and the second she hit the ground was the same second she felt the weight of the wolf on her back. She gave out a whimper, closing her eyes and preparing herself for the sharp pain of teeth or claws... that never came. She felt more weight as the wolf lied down on top of her, and pressed its nose to the back of her neck, sniffing. It was cold and wet like a dogs, causing her to shiver. He then growled slightly, and ripped one of her sleeves off with his claws. Tears streaked Ivy's face, unable to swallow her tears. If it was going to kill her, it seemed as if it was going to do it slowly.

What would happen when he turned back into Professor Lupin? He would never forgive himself...

The wolf's head lowered to the exposed skin, and nipped. Ivy jumped at the pinching sensation, and snapped her head around. The wolf growled again at the quick movement, but Ivy had to see for herself. But despite biting her, his teeth had not pierced the skin. His rough tongue licked at the same spot before he put her shoulder into his mouth. Ivy watched in fearful fascination as the werewolf did nothing more than give her a hickey for the time being. Not that she even dared hope that she might get away. But the part of her that held her primal instinct was glad that she was not dying yet.

Very suddenly, something hard was pressed onto her thigh. Ivy realized what it was and she had no doubt anymore as to what the wolf wanted. He ground his length between her legs twice before he stopped and growled, confused at the clothes that denied him entry. Ivy could hardly move for fear, and jumped a mile when she heard the hippogriff screech. The werewolf above her was startled too, and jumped to all fours before lashing out at the bird. They fought for mere seconds before Buckbeak turned tail and ran. Moony looked back at her and gave her a snort, which she took as werewolf-speak for 'stay', before he ran after the bird-horse again, determined to insure that it truly left.

Ivy had no intention of doing so. The second Professor Lupin was out of sight, she ran. Her breaths came in heavy pants, and she ended up in front of a lake as dementors swarmed her godfather. She pulled out her wand and gave a shout,

"Expecto Patronum!" A faint white light came from her wand, which held one of the creatures back for a few seconds before it waved the silvery light away with its hand.

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted again. The dementor disposed of that patronus as easily as the last, and wrapped its cold, dead fingers around her neck.

"No! Expecto- Expect..." She mumbled, and then the darkness engulfed her.

The next few days, Ivy explained a lot of things.

She told Professor Dumbledore and the Minister that Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew was alive.

She told Severus Snape that he was a git. (For which she received a weeks worth of detention)

She told Ron about the time turner and how she and Hermione saved Sirius on Buckbeak.

She told her godfather how she would miss him.

She told Professor Lupin how he was the best teacher they had ever had, and that he didn't have to leave.

But she never told anyone about what happened between her and the wolf, nor about the hickey on her shoulder. She assumed that like most hickey's it would fade in time. But it did not.

The summer before her fifth year at school, Ivy lied down on her bed in an empty house. The Dursley's were gone to some award-thingy, and predictably left their niece behind.

At the moment, Ivy was angry. Not only was there the frustrating lack of news on Voldemort, but the Prophet had been slandering both her and Dumbledore all summer, making them out to be liars or crazy. Not only that, but her two best friends were not allowed to tell her anything either, so she was completely in the dark. And the icing on the cake was the bloody dementors flying around. They nearly sucked out the soul of both her and her cousin, got her locked in her room by her relatives, and quite possibly expelled from Hogwarts. She wasn't sure how her situation could get worse.

Then came the voices.

"Very _clean_, these muggles... oops." This came accompanied with what sounded like a breaking dish.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Nymphadora." Came a familiar growl, while a gentler, and no less familiar voice muttered,

"Reparo."

"See? No harm done, Moody." The woman said, and they sounded as if they started up the stairs. Ivy grabbed her wand, but was reluctant to do more magic after what had happened last time. Then her door opened, to reveal a motley crew. She recognized what must have been the real Alastor Moody, Professor Lupin, and several others, including a young woman with purple hair, and a large black man with African robes. Those two were introduced as Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Wotcher, Ivy." Tonks said.

"Wha-?"

"You didn't think Dumbledore would leave you here after all that has happened?" Moody growled. "No, we are going to take you to headquarters, and then to your hearing."

"I'll get you packed." Tonks said happily, and with a wave of her wand, her things started uncerimoniously piling themselves in her trunk. Ivy just turned her attention to the werewolf.

"Hello Professor Lupin." Ivy greeted softly.

"I am no longer your Professor, Ivy. Call me Remus. Or Moony. I sound much less old that way."

Ivy smiled and nodded, then shifted slightly under his gaze. He was looking at her as if she was a puzzle he couldn't figure out. All of the sudden uncomfortable, she went around the room, making sure Tonks had gotten everything, and retrieving the things she had stashed under her loose floorboard. When she was completely packed, Tonks shrunk everything so Ivy could put it all in her pocket. Then the two girls went downstairs, where the others had slunk back to. The Order members explained that they would be flying, and she would get the address when she arrived.

"I have also left a note for your Aunt and Uncle so that they won't worry." Remus assured her.

"They won't." Ivy snorted. Remus paused, and looked as if he was about to comment, but changed his mind. He gave her a 'we will speak about this later' look, and all of them flew to Grimmauld place.

Several days later, Ivy was sitting in the living room, loosing spectacularly to her godfather in a game of Exploding Snap. She could not help but feel happy however, having gotten cleared of all charges the morning before. Although she still wished that the Order would inform her more about what was going on, her happiness could not be spoiled at the moment. Or so she thought. Remus came in and sat down, reading a book, not saying a word until the game ended by the cards blowing up in Sirius' face.

"Ivy." He said once they were done, putting his book down. His calm, serious tone captured both of their interests at once.

"Yes Moony?" She asked.

"What did you mean when you said your relatives would not worry?"

Sirius looked at his goddaughter in surprise as her face darkened.

"They don't care." she said softly.

"They are your family, cub..." Remus began.

"Family doesn't treat you like a house elf, let your cousin and his friends beat you, or make you live in a cupboard for the first ten years of your life!" Ivy hissed. The two men in front of her were stunned into silence, so she continued. "Family doesn't starve you, or put bars on your window or lock you up for weeks on end..."

Remus leapt to his feet at the end of her tirade, knocking the entire couch backwards with Sirius in it. Ivy was too shocked to do anything as he swept from the room, but Sirius swore and jumped up, yelling for his friend to come back. Finally able to move, Ivy followed them just in time to see Sirius grab Remus in the front hall.

"Stop Moony! You can't go after them!" He yelled, holding his friend back.

"They hurt her, Padfoot! They abused our cub! James' little girl!" he snarled, sounding wild and dangerous.

"I know! But you can't go after them. They will lock you up, maybe even execute you."

Ivy shuddered. Remus stopped fighting, but his anger did not abate, and he did not relax.

"She will not go bak there." Remus said. It sounded more like an order.

"No. No, she won't be going back there." Sirius agreed.

"Moony?" Ivy asked, and both men looked towards her. "Are you okay?"

Remus straightened, composing himself once again.

"I'm alright. I just can't stand the idea of anyone hurting you. It is almost like..." He paused, and got lost in his thoughts.

"Almost like what?" Ivy asked. Remus returned from himself and smiled at her.

"Nothing cub. Your wellbeing just brought out the wolf in me, is all. It seems you are important to that part of me as well."

'_You have no idea_.' Ivy thought as she remembered the night the werewolf had marked her, his hardened sex pressed against her, fully intending on completely mounting the girl. Ivy wondered briefly if she would be so against a human Remus on her like that, and she had to mentally shake the thought from her mind. She had thought of Remus a lot in that way since that night, but now was not the time for inappropriate thoughts about the man.

"If you will excuse me," Remus said, disappearing into the depths of Girmmauld to calm himself.

Less than a week later, Ivy paused as she heard Remus and Sirius speaking in the den, alone. Normally she wouldn't have, if she had not have heard her name. So she paused, and leaned close to the door.

"- I mean, I can't! I couldn't... Ivy... She's James' daughter!" Remus began.

"Well, it isn't like you can help it. But I will punch you if it is true." Sirius mumbled darkly.

"Merlin help me..." Remus moaned. "What do I do?"

"I could always make you into a werewolf rug."

Ivy had never heard Sirius sound so angry. And what did this have to do with her? She gently touched her shoulder where she knew the mark was. Remus mumbled something, and although she was not sure of exactly what he said, it sounded like he said the word 'monster'. Sweet Remus, a monster? And why wasn't Sirius protesting? Ivy was tired of this. She walked in without knocking, and both of the men looked up towards her. Sirius had a look on his face of pure fury, and Remus looked as if something was hurting him. Sirius' anger faded as he saw his goddaughter, but Remus' pain only seemed to intensify.

"What is going on?" Ivy asked. "I know you two are talking about me, and now I want to know why."

Remus hid his face in his hands.

"Ivy... I have to speak with you, and I know that you may very well never wish to see me again afterwards." He said softly. "But it comes with the lycanthropy, and I can't stop it..."

"Stop what?" Ivy asked.

"You are my mate." he said softly. Silence echoed in all of their ears.

"Excuse me?" she asked. She suppose it made sense, why the wolf hadn't killed her that night, as well as the mark, and the... well, physical attraction.

"Don't worry. I will stay away from you." he whispered.

"And why the hell would you do that?"

Both men were surprised at that response.

"Huh?" the werewolf asked.

"Very eloquent. I asked, why would you want to stay away from me?"

"W-well, I am a werewolf, twenty years older than you, and the closer it gets to the full moon, the more control I loose concerning you."

"And what if I don't care?" Ivy asked him.

"I need a drink..." Sirius said after a moment, opening the liquor cabinet and taking a swig out of a firewhiskey bottle.

"You... don't care? How are you taking this so well?" Remus asked. Ivy slowly pulled on the sleeve of her shirt so that she bared her shoulder, showing him the mark. He knew what it was instantly.

"When...?"

"The night we discovered Sirius."

"Did I... did I... r-rape you?"

The glass Sirius was holding shattered. Ivy quickly shook her head.

"No. Just the mark. Madame Pomphery would have noticed if you did, for one thing."

"But I was going to." he guessed, looking down again.

"We can't dwell in the past, Remus. Nothing happened that night." Ivy said, putting her hands to his face and making her look him in the eye.

"You are so young." he protested. Sirius cut in with his own input.

"NOTHING will be happening until she turns of age." He growled. Ivy ignored him, and kissed her mate on the lips.

**I planned to make this a one-shot, but it got rather long. Tell me if you think it is good enough for a chapter two, otherwise it will stay the way it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So many of you have asked for a sequel, and I have gotten more reviews for this one shot than all of my other multiple chapter stories. So, I have decided to write what happens next...** **This is rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I distort it.**

Sirius reluctantly left the room to give the two mates some space. Ivy supposed he had realized that he would have been fighting a loosing battle to keep them apart indefinitely, and for right now they needed each other. After a slow and searing kiss that left them both desperate for air, Remus pulled away. Ivy pouted slightly, causing the older man to chuckle.

"Sorry. But Sirius won't leave us unsupervised for long, and we should talk."

Ivy sighed and nodded.

"I know. He really is upset about this, isn't he?"

"I don't know. He has been wanting me to find my mate ever since we were in school. I'm sure that he is happy for us- er, deep down. But he sees you as his little girl."

"And you are the big bad wolf coming to corrupt me." Ivy smiled. Remus groaned.

"More or less." he agreed. "It has to be weird for him. I mean, I'm his best fiend, and you are like his daughter. I understand where he is coming from. I would act the same way if the situation were reversed."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait until you are of age."

"Remus, Voldemort is after me. I may not reach seventeen." Ivy pointed out. He growled.

"You will if I have anything to say about it."

"But Remus-"

"We can't, Ivy. Not only is it illegal, but we are also in your godfather's house. It isn't as if he would let us get away with anything. And you are only fifteen. I wouldn't even if I could."

"Good!" came Sirius' voice from behind the door.

"Have you been listening this whole time?" Ivy asked, annoyed.

"Yep. Someone has too."

"It's not like I'm going to pounce on her, Sirius." Remus said.

"Maybe it isn't you I am worried about. You aren't the teenager here, after all."

Ivy was sure her face went scarlet.

Over the next several days as the full moon grew closer, Sirius grew more and more protective, making sure that Remus and Ivy were never alone. Not that it helped. Remus and Ivy found plenty of times were they could meet and just kiss. Ivy was pretty sure they had scarred Ron for life when he walked in to find his best friend straddling their old Professors lap as they snogged the living daylights out of each other. Hermione was supportive, but quiet about the whole thing, while Mrs. Weasley was loud and openly against it. Dumbledore had been ecstatic, and Snape looked as if the whole thing made him sick.

But Ivy didn't care. All that mattered to her was Remus, and where she could find him next... The day of the full moon, Ivy pulled him into an empty room and started kissing him.

"Mmm... no, Ivy, we can't, I'll lose control..." Remus pleaded between kisses. But his body was saying otherwise, his hips unconsciously grinding against hers as he hardened. Ivy continued to kiss him as she snaked one hand down his chest so that she could unbutton his trousers.

"Ivy..."

She ignored the protest and kissed him again to quiet him as she freed his erection. He was not as large as he was in wolf form obviously, but he was proportionate in his rather generous endowments. Ivy's kisses trailed downward until she reached the member, and kissed the base of it as well. A moan escaped the seduced werewolf's mouth. The sound encouraged Ivy onward and she wrapped mouth around him, attempting to fit it all.

"I-Ivy... we need to stop... we can't... St-sto... Oh gods don't stop..." Remus said, twining his fingers in her hair. It took Ivy a minute to figure out what she was doing, but now that she had him there was no way that she was letting him go. It didn't last long, not with the full moon being so near and the high levels of sexual frustrations. Remus came with a cry down Ivy's throat, who forced herself to swallow before she pulled away.

"Oh gods... I- we shouldn't-" Remus began. Ivy kissed him so that his panic and self disgust were cut short.

"We both needed that, Moony." Ivy said.

"But-"

"Don't. Please don't tell me how it was a mistake and wrong. It wasn't. I know how the rest of the world would see it, but we are mates. This is what we are supposed to do. We are supposed to kiss and hold each other without having to hide or worry about what other people will think." Ivy begged. "I told you, Remmy, I am scared. I'm scared I am not going to live to see the end of this war. I just want to be with you for a little while, with my mate, without worrying."

Remus paused, but then nodded, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. They were together, and nothing else mattered.

Four Years Later

Ivy sat back, panting and thanking the gods that was over. She had never been through such pain. Not even the Cruciatus had ever been held on her for that long. But those dark times were over with.

Even though Sirius had died at the end of her fifth year, Remus and Ivy kept to their promise of not going all the way until she was of age. Mrs. Weasley had been only to happy to enforce said promise, threatening to castrate Remus with a dull knife if he even thought about it.

Sirius. It had taken a long time for Ivy to get over his death. She just kept thinking about how she would never see him again, how he would never walk her down the aisle or get to play with her children. She and Remus helped each other during that time, as she consoled him for the loss of his last childhood friend, and he convinced her that it was not her fault.

The next two years had dragged by slowly, learning about Voldemort and going after his Horcrux's while Remus nearly tore his hair out with worry.

And then their had been the final battle. After Voldemort asked her to come to him willingly, Ivy searched the castle for her mate, only to find him lying next to a dead Tonks. She had thought the unconscious man was dead, and went to Voldemort a broken and shell of a girl. It wasn't until she had used the Resurrection Stone did she discover that he was still alive.

**Flashback**

"Mum? Dad? Sirius?" Ivy asked, tears pouring from her face as the three figures appeared before her.

"Hello love." Her mother had said. "We are so proud of you."

"W-Where is Remus?" She asked.

"Still alive." Sirius answered.

"And one lucky man to win the heart of my daughter." James said. "I am happy for the both of you, but I do have several choice words for dear old Moony when I see him again..."

This somehow made Ivy feel worse. She thought she had been going to Voldemort to join Remus in death, not leave him.

"I never got to say goodbye..." She said, tears streaking her face. The three apparitions exchanged sorrowful glances.

"The dying rarely do." Sirius sighed. "There were so many things I wish I could have said to you and Moony."

Ivy wiped her eyes and forced the tears to stop.

"Does it hurt? Dying?" She asked.

"Quicker and easier than falling asleep." He assured her.

The next awful moment that occurred was when Voldemort had her 'body' taken to Hogwarts. Remus had recovered by that point, and the noise he gave... It was the sound of a dying man, the sound of a man who had lost everything, the sound of a man who had just lost his soul. Ivy had been unable to see, but witnesses claimed that even Voldemort had flinched at the sound. One ballad of the infamous battle had immortalized the moment in the verse, _'With the air of a nundu's breath/ and a shout to the sky/ the Dark Lord announced her death/ to the werewolf's Augury cry.'_

The sound had tore Ivy apart.

And now, nearly two years later, Ivy Lupin lay panting on her back from childbirth as her husband passed their baby into her arms. She smiled as she looked at the perfect little boy, her son, and fancied that he looked like his father, even though it was almost impossible to tell with newborns.

"Have you decided on a name?" The Healer asked. Ivy and Remus shared a look before their attention returned to their son.

"Sirius." Ivy said. "Sirius James Lupin.


End file.
